Breaking of the Balance
by Jedi-Johnson
Summary: A NJO AU set after Dark Journey. It is the story of an original character named Kyle Halcyon, and the events that lead to startling revelations.


Star Wars – Breaking of the Balance  
  
Timeframe – Post Dark Journey AU  
  
Primary Character- Kyle Halcyon  
  
Secondary Characters- Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Zekk, Lowbacca, Tenel Ka,  
  
Summary-  
  
I started writing this story in the back of my English notebook. After reading I, Jedi I really liked how the first person story telling worked. This story is in the first person… I figure it would be something neat to try. The main character is Kyle Halcyon, no relation to Nejaa or Corran. The name is a salute to my two of my favorite SW characters, Corran Horn and Kyle Katarn. This story picks up slightly after DJ with a Vong attack against the hapes cluster. Halcyon, who has given up his Jedi heritage, is in the middle of the battle leading a fighter squadron. Halcyon will be forced to embrace his Jedi heritage for the good of the galaxy.  
  
I'll post the first section sometime shortly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Leader break left!" my wingman's voice cracked in my ear. On pure instinct I grabbed the control stick and slammed it to the left sending my A-Wing spinning. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw lasers flashed behind me as a skip was reduced to floating pieces of rock. Again my ship was hammered with plasma, sending me off course.  
  
"Sithspit, gotta pay more attention or I'm gonna get vaped." Suddenly, there was a loud squeal in the cockpit, and my shield indicator began flashing. A coral skipper had latched its dovin basal onto my shield and was bringing them down. Barely glancing down I flipped my inertial compensator to one full gravity, hopefully that would keep my shield from falling. The skip stayed right behind me trying to take down my shields, but with all its attention on me, it left its rear open. My wingman soared in behind the skip, reducing it to rubble with a few well-placed shots.  
  
"That another drink you owe me leader!" Seth Jace, Wild Card 2, yelled through the comm. Jace, the son of Rogue Squadron pilot Bror Jace, was my second in command, and a damn good pilot. I laughed and keyed the comm,  
  
"I'll put it on your tab."  
  
"Roger that leader."  
  
"Ready for another go sir."  
  
"Roger that two, lets show those Vong what we can do."  
  
Three Hours Later……………  
  
"Okay people settle down." I said to my pilots as they sat around one of the tables in a briefing room aboard the Lusankya.  
  
"Commander," Lt. Keth Rannner asked, "when do we go back out there?"  
  
"That's up to who ever is in charge of the fleet now, right now we get a break. Everyone go get some sleep. Who knows when the Vong will head back this way." As my comrades filed out the door, I looked at them as they passed; the grind of war was wearing them down, much like everyone else. Today was the third straight day of fighting between the battered New Republic fleet and the Vong. Every few hours the Vong were sending ships our way in an attempt to break our defense of Hapes. Even with the assistance of the Hapans, I was beginning to doubt whether we could hold out much longer. We needed reinforcements, and I doubted they were ever going to come. The war with the Vong was going badly, and we needed a victory. The fall of Coruscant had broken the spirit of many people in the New Republic, and a feeling of hopelessness was surrounding everyone. Even the Jedi Knights were feeling the strain of the war, the death of Anakin Solo, and the capture of Jacen Solo had the Jedi stunned. Just a few days ago I had felt my friend Anakin, slip into the Force, and I had recently felt Jacen Solo's goodbye to everyone. The thought that my friend had resigned himself to death caused a pit to form in my stomach. There had to be something that I could do.  
  
There was a loud beep, and my commlink began chiming, reaching down I switched it on. "Halcyon here, whats the matter?  
  
"Commander, you are needed on the command deck, it's rather urgent." Replied the voice of an unrecognizable lieutenant.  
  
"On my way." What did they need me for on the command deck, something had to be wrong.  
  
  
  
When I reached the command deck crew members were running from station to station trying to get a handle on the damage Lusankya has sustained. Looking around I finnaly noticed Admiral Voss, the new commander of the Lusankya. Voss looked over saw me, and motioned for me to head in his direction.  
  
Snapping to attention I said "Sir, Commander Halcyon reporting as ordered." The Admiral casually returned my salute and looked me over.  
  
"You haven't gotten any sleep since you got back have you."  
  
"No sir, the 'Cards just got back. If you don't mind my asking sir, when did you last get any rest?"  
  
"Commander, wait here a second I'll be right with you." Admiral Voss walked away, and spoke with his second in command. Meanwhile I looked around the command deck. Several of the lights were flickering and a few consoles were burnt out. The Lusankya must have been hit hard in the last attack. "Commander, come this way please." Hearing Admiral Voss' voice snapped me out of my reverie, and I hurried to catch up with him as he went into his ready room. "Please, take a seat Commander."  
  
"Sir, do I have new orders?"  
  
"Not you specifically, but your squadron has been reassigned. I tried to keep you here, but those above me were insistent on your transfer. I wish I could have kept you here, you and your squadron are one of the best we have in this war."  
  
"Umm, sir where have we been transferred to?"  
  
Voss looked right at me, "You and the Wild Cards have been reassigned to an Imperial Star Destroyer named Errant Venture. The Wild Cards are to provide support to all the Jedi onboard, and protect the ship.  
  
"Admiral, isn't the Errant Venture Booster Terrik's ship? It's not even a New Republic ship, how can we be assigned to it?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with your assignment, or more specifically, do you have a problem with the Jedi?"  
  
Sometimes, my past just comes back to haunt me, I was going to have to deal with the Jedi, my friends who I had left behind years ago.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 continued…….  
  
  
  
"With all due respect sir, I think you are well aware of my past. I don't think I need to tell you all the…. details." I replied.  
  
"Actually Commander, I don't know about your past, why don't you enlighten me?" Admiral Voss replied in an annoyed tone. So I told him about my past and as the minutes stretched into hours, Voss got paler and paler.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As I walked down the corridor I thought about how I was going to explain the transfer to my pilots, they would be as angry as I was about being taken off the front lines. But, I had to push my ego aside and accept the fact that the reputation of one squadron was not necessarily enough to get it what it want all the time. This time we had to do what was best for the New Republic. Nodding to the soldier guarding the door I entered the briefing room. As I entered the room, conversation ended throughout the room.  
  
Seth Jace looked up at me as I walked to my seat with a grin on his face, "What's the job today, take out a few cruisers, maybe save the galaxy?" This comment sparked laughter throughout the room and even made me smile.  
  
"Actually today is different," I replied, "We have new orders. Anyone want to know what they are?" Across the room hands raised and a chorus of me's could be heard. Leaning back in my chair I responded, "The Wild Cards have been transferred, effective immediately. In two hours we leave for the Errant Venture. Get your things packed and meet me in the launch-bay in one and a half hours."  
  
"Sir, one quick question if you don't mind," spoke Keth Ranner.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well sir, what exactly is our mission, the Errant Venture isn't even a New Republic vessel. It's basically a ferry for all the Jedi. Don't get me wrong, I have the greatest respect for the Jedi, but what's our job?"  
  
"Its our responsibility to escort the Errant Venture to its next destination, and then remain on station until we are recalled to the Lusankya. Anyone else have any questions?" I looked around the room, seeing puzzled faces, but no one seemed to have any questions. "Okay, you are all dismissed, see you in the launch-bay." My pilots filed out of the room until it was just Seth Jace and myself. "Can I help you Captain?"  
  
"Sir, did Admiral Voss give you any reason for the transfer?"  
  
"No, he didn't why do you ask?"  
  
Seth hesitated, "well commander, rumor on the ship is that Jedi Master Skywalker specifically requested you for this mission. But that's just a rumor. Anyway, I'll leave you to your packing sir."  
  
After Seth left the room I sat there for about ten minutes more. Why would Skywalker specifically request me, especially after I left the Jedi Academy on rather bad terms. Why indeed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"All fighters check in." I called out over the comm.  
  
"Two, here 2 lit and in the green."  
  
"Three, ready to party."  
  
As the voices continued I listened with about half my attention, if something was wrong I would know, I always did. "Wild Card 1 to Lusankya control, requesting permission to depart."  
  
"Permission granted, may the Force be with you." Replied Admiral Voss. As soon as the Admiral was done talking, I put power to the repulsors and drifted out into open space, my squadron close behind. Once out of the confines of the hanger-bay, I put the throttle to full power and activated my comm.  
  
"This is one, we're ready to head to the rendezvous point, any questions?"  
  
"Nine here sir, what's our destination?"  
  
"Well, I was going to send you the coordinates, but I may as well tell you too. We're headed to Endor. We meet the Errant Venture there, and from that point on take orders from Jedi Master Skywalker. On my mark enter accelerate to light speed. Do try to get some sleep, there's not much else to do on the way. Three, two, one, mark." With that being said I pulled the hyperdrive's lever and my ship hurtled into light speed.  
  
Hyper space gets rather boring after about an hour, and at that point we still had another five hours to go. Instead of sitting around being bored I decided to try and follow my own orders and get some sleep. Turning on the alarm on my wrist chrono, I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness of slumber.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I awoke and saw myself surrounded by the jungle with a lightsaber in my hand. I looked at the lightsaber and saw to my amazement it was the same one I had made nearly three years ago. That was impossible, I had left my weapon with Master Skywalker. He had said he would hold onto it for me until I decided to rejoin the Jedi.  
  
Looking around I saw bodies littering the ground around me. Some were Vong, some were human, and others were alien.  
  
"This has to be a dream…" I half mumbled. But why would I dream of a slaughter in a jungle.  
  
"Jedi do not dream." A ghostly voice called from above me.  
  
"Who are you," I called back, "what do you want from me?"  
  
"A Jedi does not dream but sees glimpses of other times."  
  
"What are you saying, that this is a vision? A vision of the future?"  
  
"This is but one possible future." The voice replied. "This is what will happen if you, Kyle Halcyon, do not embrace your destiny. You can no longer run from your destiny, you must accept it and what it entails. If you do not, you can see the consequences."  
  
"The lightsaber, it means I have to rejoin the Jedi, is that what you are trying to tell me?" As I spoke a ghostly glowing figure formed before my eyes. It was of an older man with long brown hair, a beard and leonine features.  
  
"I can not tell you which path to choose, you must choose your own. I have seen the harms of choosing another's path." With this comment a wave of pain crossed the man's face.  
  
"What are you talking about, whose path did you choose."  
  
A smile flickered across the man's face as he looked my in the eyes. "That my young friend is something you will learn later. You shall see me again, good luck in making your decision."  
  
"Wait!" I called as the man faded out of sight.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud beeping causing me to jump in my chair. I looked frantically around the cockpit trying to determine the noise, until I realized it was my chrono. I sighed and flipped it off. Two minutes until reversion to real-space. I sat in the cockpit trying to clear the cobwebs from my head. Glancing at the control panel I saw the timer fall down to zero. I pulled back the hyper-drive lever and all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Right in front of me I saw a flotilla of Vong ships firing mercilessly at a red Star Destroyer. My gut went cold… A red star destroyer, there was only one red star destroyer in the galaxy and it belonged to Booster Terrik.  
  
"It's a trap!" Wild Card 8 called over the comm., voicing my same opinion. Glancing down at my tactical display I saw that there were unusual gravity readings. My gut got even colder.  
  
"Leader this is five, one of the Vong cruisers have assumed an interdictor role." Keth Ranner stated. The Vong obviously wanted us stuck here, so we had to find a way to upset their plan,  
  
"Seven, get me the comm. Frequency of the Errant Venture as quick as you can." I glanced down at my tactical display, we were on the opposite side of the Vong formation, there were no 'skips to keep us form wreaking havoc and taking out the interdictor. I smiled and keyed the comm again, "All right 'Cards, we get the interdictor. The Vong made a mistake and its time for us to compound it for them. Break by flights and engage, but when I give the order launch torpedoes." I smiled again, the Vong were in for a surprise. Unlike normal A-Wings, the Wild Card's A-Wings were fitted with proton torpedo launchers not concussion missiles.  
  
"Leader, this is seven I got the frequency you wanted, sending it your way now."  
  
"My thanks seven." The comm. double clicked in acknowledgment, as I reached over switched to the Errant Venture's comm. frequency. "Errant Venture, this is Commander Kyle Halcyon of Wild Card Squadron. Do you copy?"  
  
"Errant Venture here, go ahead Commander," an indistinct voice replied.  
  
"Scramble all your fighters, we need some sort of distraction if we're going to take out the interdictor."  
  
"Understood Commander, but all of our fighters our out there already. I'll move them to provide a distraction for you."  
  
"Thanks, see you on the other side Venture." Looking down at my gauges I saw we were getting closer to the interdictor. My targeting display went from yellow to red and I flipped back to the squadron frequency. "'Cards, launch doubled-up torpedoes on my mark. Three, two, one, mark." A stream of 24 blue streaks pulled ahead of our formation. Many of them smashed into the Vong cruiser, but a few were gobbled up by dovin basal. But, the damage was done and the cruiser was breaking up.  
  
"Scratch one bogey!" came Jace's voice over the comm. I smiled and double clicked my comm. in acknowledgment.  
  
"All ships, this is Wild Card leader, head toward the Errant Venture," I said as I flipped back to the fleet wide comm. channel and threw my throttle to full power.  
  
Another voice broke through the comm., "All ships, and dock in the docking bay. That includes you Wild Cards. Don't go off taking any insane risks." The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.  
  
"Wild Card leader, I got the message Twin Suns Leader." Glancing down at my tactical screen I saw all of my pilots tucked in neatly behind me racing towards the Errant Venture. At least I hadn't lost any friends in this fight.  
  
"I'm hit! I'm hit!," a voice screamed through the comm. "This is Twin Suns 8, I've taken damage." I looked at my screen; we were the closest to him.  
  
"Leader, this is two, do we go with wounded bantha?"  
  
"Two, Leader, I've got bantha. Twin Suns 8, hold on Wild Cards 1 and 2 are inbound." I pulled back on the stick and sent my ship hurtling towards Twin Suns 8, back into the battle.  
  
"Wild Card leader, this is Twin Suns Leader, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Saving your pilot, don't worry 'bout it." I swooped in behind the skip chasing Twin Suns 8 and clipped off a couple of shots. Now I had their attention. Reaching out I flipped a switch. My fighter shuddered as the engine casing flew off my port engine and the engine began spewing smoke. At the same time, my fighter dropped to half speed. Eager for the kill, the 'skip started heading in my direction spewing liquid plasma at me while I tired to maneuver away. Suddenly there was a flash and my canopy dimmed to block the glare.  
  
"Leader, two, I got him abandon bantha, repeat abandon bantha."  
  
"Understood." I said as I flipped the switch back. With this, by engine stopped spewing smoke and returned to full power. "Twin Suns 8, you okay?"  
  
"Yes sir thanks for the save."  
  
"You can buy us a drink later." Jace's voice cut through the comm.  
  
"Roger that Wild Card 2, I owe you guys." Our fighters pressed ahead until we were able to dock with the Errant Venture. Now it was time to face the music. I had to explain my actions, and then speak with Master Skywalker.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7…..  
  
Leaning back in my seat, I took a deep breath. Time to face the music. I popped open the canopy and looked for a ladder to get down with. Instead, I slip down the side of the fighter. Looking around, I saw all my pilots clustered around an X-Wing, an X-Wing with enormous plasma burns on it. I started to walk over and smiled as I realized that the X-Wing had to belong to Twin Suns 8.  
  
"Hope my pilots aren't giving you too much trouble." I said barely concealing a smile. If the 'Cards kept with their past record they would harass the young man mercilessly about our bailing him out. Looking at the young man, I noticed he had a lightsaber clipped to his belt. He was a Jedi.  
  
The man looked me in the eyes and saw that I was looking at his lightsaber. "No trouble sir. My names Zekk," he said extending his hand, "thanks for the save out there." As I reached out to shake his hand I felt him reach out with the Force and try to get a read on me. I strengthened my blocks and kept him from reading my thoughts. Zekk's eyebrows rose as he noticed that he hadn't gotten anything from me.  
  
// Don't say anything. // I sent with the Force. I could sense his confusion as he stood there before me, but Zekk nodded slightly and turned to look at his X-Wing.  
  
"The Vong really nailed me out there," he muttered. This is gonna take a while to fix."  
  
"Well, maybe you can get one of these delinquents to help you," I said motioning towards my pilots.  
  
"Actually sir, we were going to find the simulators and beat up on some of the youngsters." Seth said with a big smile on his face. "Maybe we can teach some of these guys to fly so they don't get their ships fried." This statement elicited a little glare form Zekk.  
  
"Sorry…" Zekk glanced at the rank on Seth's collar, "Captain, but accidents do happen. We can't all fly at your… level."  
  
"This is going to be a fun assignment. You guys are so gullible. Hey does anyone here play sabacc? I could use some credits" Seth's comment sparked laughter among the other Wild Cards while Zekk turned a bright red.  
  
"So you think you found someone you can finally beat Captain?" I asked with a grin on my face. This sparked laughter among everyone there, even Zekk. "'Cards I'll catch up with you later, I need to go speak with Twin Suns Leader." Looking across the hanger bay I saw the X-Wing that belonged to Twin Suns Leader and walked towards it. As I approached, a man was climbing out. Stopping I snapped to attention. "Sir, Commander Kyle Halcyon reporting as ordered."  
  
"I knew you would come, the Force showed me." The man said as he turned around.  
  
I smiled nervously, "Its good to see you again Master Skywalker. Even better to see you flying again."  
  
"I'm glad I get to fly again, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances," Luke replied as he leaned back against his X-Wing. "I'm rather pleased to see you and your squadron here though. If you hadn't taken out that interdictor, we would have lost a lot of lives."  
  
"The Wild Cards live to serve." I paused uncomfortably. "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment… in private of you don't mind?"  
  
"Sure, but in a minute," Luke said as he glanced across the hanger- bay. I turned my head to see what he was looking at and saw Mara Jade Skywalker headed in our directions with a baby riding in a carrier across her chest. Looking back at Luke, I saw a smile splitting his face.  
  
"I can come back," I began.  
  
"No," Luke cut me off, "I want you to meet my son"  
  
"Halcyon," Mara said nodding in my direction before she was completely focused on Luke. "Luke, we're on our way to the next location."  
  
"Thank the force, we need to get the students off of the Errant Venture and hidden, especially if the Vong ambush us again. Kyle, this is my son, Ben," Luke said motioning to the child in Mara's arms. Little Ben looked at me and I felt a presence brush across my mind. Instinctively I strengthened my blocks only to realize that it was Ben who was reaching out to me.  
  
Astonished, I stammered, "He is very strong in the Force."  
  
"I know," Luke replied with a satisfied smile on his face. "We'll can go to one of the briefing rooms and talk now I suppose." I followed behind Luke as he led the way to a nearby room. Mara went across the hanger-bay to check in with Corran Horn. As we walked I saw many of the Jedi looking at me with a curious expression on their faces. Entering the room we both took seats at the table. "What's bothering you?" he asked his ice blue eyes boring into mine.  
  
"Master Sky… Luke I know it was wrong of me to act the way I did after the accident. I need to apologize for the way I acted and the way I treated you. Its just… at that time I didn't think I could trust anyone anymore. That's why I had to leave, but that doesn't justify my actions."  
  
Luke looked back at me, a puzzled look on his face. "Its not all your fault you know. It's partly mine. I failed to realize how much your… experience affected you. You don't owe me an apology, if anyone owes anyone its an apology its from me to you."  
  
"Luke you told me I could come back to the Jedi when I said I was ready." Luke looked at me and nodded. "Until now, I don't think I was ready to come back. Until today I hadn't used the force since I left the academy. But the force called to me, and I think its time. I've always believed that with great power, comes great responsibility. I have the power to help others and do good, but I've refused to use it. Its time I accept the responsibility of being a Jedi."  
  
Luke's jaw dropped to the floor. "I wasn't expecting this. You say the force called you?" I nodded. "How so."  
  
"Through a vision. A man showed me what would happen if I didn't accept my destiny."  
  
"Can you show me?" asked Luke.  
  
I nodded, and for the first time in years lowered my block and reached out to Luke with the force. "I'll project it into your mind."  
  
  
  
I relived the vision as I sent it to Luke. As I watched I looked to see if there was anything that I had missed before. I knew Luke was also looking for anything that might hint at the meaning of my vision. I opened my eyes and saw Luke sitting in front of me, eyes tightly closed, deep in concentration. Evidently even a Jedi Master was as puzzled over the vision as I was. Smiling I looked back over at Luke as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Have you ever seen that man before?" he asked.  
  
"No, but there is still something familiar about him. Look at his robes they look like Jedi robes. Maybe it's a Jedi Master who has passed."  
  
"When Obi-Wan told me he was leaving I always thought that, there was a certain time a passed Jedi could remain in our world. Maybe I was wrong." Luke looked thoughtful, "Before you had this vision, had you used the Force in anyway?" I shook my head to indicate a no. "Then the Force must be calling to you, there must me some reason it would bring you back," he murmured, "Kyle, let me know if you have anymore visions."  
  
As I opened my mouth to respond, there was a hiss behind me as the doors to the briefing room opened. Turning my chair I looked to see who had entered. It was a young woman with blue eyes, and light blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"Master Skywalker," she began, but then looked at me, "I didn't realize you were in a meeting, sorry."  
  
Luke leaned back in his chair, "Its no problem, I'm sure it's important. But first I want you to meet Kyle Halcyon," he said motioning towards me. "Kyle, this is Danni Quee, she's the one we can thank for learning how Vong technology works."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I read your last report on the yammosk jammers. It was impressive, well the parts that I could follow."  
  
"You actually understood it, that's impressive for an X-Wing jockey." She replied smiling at me.  
  
"A-Wing actually. But I've had my fair share of hands on use of Vong technology. We salvaged living 'skips and other things to study. It helps to understand the capabilities of the enemy, so I've flown a coralskipper and studied how the pilots and ships interact with the yammosk."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting, you are one of the few pilots I've seen who don't seem to think they are better than anything the Vong can throw at them."  
  
"I am, I just want to understand what they are sending after me." I replied smiling. Luke laughed and even Danni chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Ahh," Luke began, "never underestimate the ego of a pilot." Luke looked over at me, and I just smiled. "Danni, how can I help you?"  
  
"Do you have the sensor reading from the interdictor that caught us?" she asked.  
  
Luke shook his head, "I wasn't close enough, but the Wild Cards probably do, they were the ones who took it out."  
  
"Where can I find the leader of the squadron, I need that info."  
  
I waved my hand, "Right here actually, I'm Wild Card Leader. I've got sensor logs of the interdictor on my fighter, and they are probably better than Luke's would have been." Danni looked at me questioningly, so I explained, "I installed an advanced sensor grid on my fighter, so I would have better recordings of the different capabilities of the Vong ships."  
  
"Can I get a copy of it?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, I've got to pull the data. I'll even bring all my archived recordings and data, they maybe useful. I need about a half hour or an hour to get all the data though."  
  
"Thanks, when you get it bring it to my lab please, it's on C-Deck, and it's basically the only thing there."  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll bring it by later." I said as I got up out of my chair and left the room. Time to see how fast I could pull that recorder data.  
  
  
  
As I walked down the corridor, I thumbed my comm-link on. "Captain Jace pick up." There was an audible click as Seth turned on his link.  
  
"This better be more important than my card game, Keth, I'm kinda busy."  
  
"Seth this is Kyle. Are you playing sabecc and leaving me out?"  
  
"Ummm, no sir. I was just…. joking."  
  
Laughing I replied, "Don't worry about it this time, but I expect to be told next time you are going to play, I could use some credits. But now onto more serious things. Seth, can you go to my fighter and begin pulling the battle logs and the info from the Vong database?"  
  
"Sir, I already did that. We're watching it in the sim chamber now. Want to come watch?"  
  
"Actually, I need the files, or at least a copy of them. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." I looked around desperately searching for a lift. There was one at the end of the corner, but the doors were already closing. "Hold the doors please!" I called down the hall. The doors stopped and slowly opened. "Thank you." I called to the man inside.  
  
"No problem, I've been in the same situation myself." He replied. I looked up and smiled as I saw who it was. The man wore emerald green Jedi robes that matched his eyes.  
  
"Corran Horn, its good to see you."  
  
"You too Kyle. I was rather surprised when I heard you were aboard. Not that that's a bad thing though. I mean, we Halcyon boys have to stick together."  
  
This was a running joke between Corran and me. Both our last names were really Halcyon, but we weren't related. There was also the fact that people almost always confused the two of us. I guess they think one Halcyon is the same as another.  
  
"I was surprised to end up on the 'Venture. It was a rather quick transfer, but I think it is all going to work out."  
  
"Where are you headed?" he asked.  
  
"Sim chamber."  
  
"Going to go beat up on the rookie pilots?" Corran asked with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"No, but I imagine my XO already is though. I need to get some data on the Vong for Danni Quee."  
  
"Just as well, I was going down there too. I heard there was a squadron that had issued a challenge to all the pilots onboard. 20 credits on it being your pilots."  
  
"No bet, it is. Besides, they will probably do fairly well. Well at least until you or Luke fly against them."  
  
Corran laughed but looked up at me seriously, "If you trained them, they are probably deadly." With this comment, the doors opened into a dark cavernous room filled with holo-projectors and simulators. Across the room, I could see a group of pilots gathered around watching a holo display. Motioning Corran to follow me I walked forward.  
  
Seth looked up and saw me coming. He looked around at the pilots gathered around him and whispered something to them.  
  
Looking over my shoulder at Corran, I said, "I have a bad feeling about this." I approached my pilots, and they dropped to the ground and began bowing.  
  
"Forgive us great leader," they chanted, "we meant to include you in the sabecc game." Behind me I could hear Corran laughing, while I struggled to keep a straight face. This definitely had to be Seth's doing.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the point. Everyone get up." My pilots retuned to their feet laughing as they stood.  
  
"Oh you should have seen your face Commander…" Seth began.  
  
"Normally, I would want to… teach you a lesson Captain. But, I believe Colonel Horn here is going to take you up on your challenge. I'm sure he'll do a good enough job for the both of us." I reached down for the bundle of data cards sitting on the table, and took them under my arm. "Good luck Captain. See you later Corran."  
  
Corran looked back at me, "Tell Danni I said hello," he said all the while grinning at me. He had set me up. I'd never hear the end of it now. Oh well I though as I walked back to the lift, it couldn't get any worse. Entering the lift, I programmed it for arrival on C-Deck. Less than a minute later, the lift car stopped and the door slid silently open. The deck was nearly deserted, with most of the doors shut. In front of me there was a door, with the words 'LAB' stenciled on it. That had to be the right place. I pressed the buzzer next to the door and waited. Moments later the door slid open admitting me into another dark room, filled with holos. But instead of flight data, these holos showed different Vong biotechnology. Out of the corner of my eye I saw motion and turned to see who it was.  
  
"Thanks for coming so quick," Danni began. "With this data, I might be able to track interdictors."  
  
"It was no problem, I'm just glad to help." I looked down at my wrist chrono. It was 1800 hours. Perfect. "Would you like to go get something to eat? I know I'm starving and I'm sure you've been too busy to eat."  
  
She smiled and looked up at me, but as she began to speak, a keening high- pitched siren began sounding, accompanied by the flash of dark red lights. Apparently I was wrong, things could be worse, and they were now.  
  
  
  
  
  
A voice crackled over the speakers above, "All decks intruder alert. Security teams to C-Deck section 6." I reached out with the Force trying to sense the danger. But I sensed nothing.  
  
"It's the Vong." Danni breathed, "That's the only thing it could."  
  
"They're on this deck then. I have to stop them." I said. The rumors were true it seemed. The Vong weren't in the same realm as the Force. I reached down, and drew my blaster and started down the corridor.  
  
"How are you going to help? Their armor will block the blaster shots, its no good. Unless you're a Jedi or something, you won't fare to well against those warriors."  
  
I smiled, "I thought you'd noticed by now. I am a Jedi Knight, and I have been for a few years. Something makes me think, that they need some Jedi to stop them."  
  
"Where's your lightsaber then?"  
  
"Master Skywalker has it. Now are you going to show me where Section 6 is or am I going to have to find it myself?"  
  
She sighed, "Follow me," she said jogging down the hall. We ran down a ways until we reached a sealed blast door.  
  
"They're on the other side." I reached out with the force again there were Jedi nearby. "We have to…." I began.  
  
"Wait. I know the others are coming." Danni continued.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me, coming nearer. "Corran, I'm glad you could make it," I began, "I hope you have an idea though." Glancing ahead I saw the blast door begin to bulge outward.  
  
"Thud bugs. They're using thud bugs. Good we still have some time. If they had their heavy weaponry they'd have broken through by now." Corran looked at me, "You have your lightsaber?" I shook my head. "All right then, shoot for the heads, that's the best chance of taking them out."  
  
"No problem, but what about the door, are we just gonna wait for them to come barging through? I hope not."  
  
Corran shook his head, "No Luke and Mara are coming, with some others." I heard more footsteps down the hall, and turned to look. More Jedi were coming to help us. Most of them looked confident and ready to face the challenges beyond the door. Except for one Twi'Liek girl, who was shaking and turning pale the closer she got to the door.  
  
"Ok," Master Skywalker began taking charge, "On three open the door. Once its open trust in yourself and the Force and we'll get through this." He took his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it with a distinctive snap- hiss. All around him the other Jedi ignited their blades and readied themselves for battle.  
  
"I'll get the door." Several of the other Jedi gave me questioning glances. "It makes more sense. I just have a blaster and you all have lightsabers. You can block anything that comes through that door. I can only shoot it, and that probably won't work so well." I glanced over at Master Skywalker, "You know I'm right," I said the intensity of the Force backing up my words.  
  
Luke took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "You're right… remind me to give you back your lightsaber when we are done with this."  
  
I nodded, "Get ready." Reaching out with the Force I wrenched the doors open. A thud bug came flying in towards my face, I began to move, but a silver blade came in front of me blocking the bug.  
  
The Vong warrior in the back of the next room looked up and hissed, "Jeedai!" I aimed my blaster and fired, nailing him right between the eyes. The warrior fell to the ground, as his troops sprang into action. The Jedi slid into the room, their lightsabers weaving around to meet amphistaffs and thud bugs. But they couldn't stop all of the warriors. One slipped through and ran towards me. Looking towards him I sighted with my blaster, and pulled the trigger. The blaster bolt hit him in the chest turning the armor black, but doing no harm.  
  
"Son of the sith," I yelled calling on the Force to side step the warrior, but dropping my weapon. The warrior spun around and glared at me.  
  
"Infidel, you will die. The Gods demand it." He yelled in halting basic. Circling around me he lashed out with has staff. I dodged out of the way, but his blade still caught the edge of my arm. The warrior smiled, and licked the blood off of his weapon. "I promised the Gods I would taste the blood of the next infidel I killed."  
  
"Lucky me. But I don't think you killed me yet." I sprung forward and sent a roundhouse kick right at the warrior's head. Caught unaware, he was unable to dodge. The kick sent him reeling, and he glared up at me again.  
  
"Infidel, I will make your death long for that." The warrior came towards me again moving swiftly his staff swishing through the air near me. Using the Force I was barely able to dodge his movement. The Vong were different, I couldn't sense what they were going to do. I had only a split second warning before the staff came my way again. "You can't run all day." The warrior croaked.  
  
"I don't intend to." Looking over to my right I saw a Jedi fall to the ground unconscious, their blade falling to the ground. No, I wouldn't be defenseless for long. I called on the Force, and sent the lightsaber flying into my hand. With a snap-hiss, it ignited and I moved it to block the amphistaff. "Surprise," I whispered. "Don't think it's going be as easy to kill me now." The warrior hissed in reply, moving a step back.  
  
"Impressive Jeedai. But your Jeedai sorcery will not save you now. You must die." The warrior came flying at me again, his blade spinning incredibly fast, putting me on the defensive. He was incredibly fast, but I had something he didn't. I had the Force, and with such I strong ally I knew I could win. I just needed some time. Finally I saw my opening and went on the offensive, pushing the warrior against the wall. He stumbled and with that I brought the glimmering blade across his chest, splitting open both his armor and skin.  
  
I felt a presence behind me and heard Danni's voice, "He's dead, you won." I took a deep breath. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong.  
  
"Not quite, Jeedai, I will still kill you." He looked towards his fallen amphistaff, and whispered quietly.  
  
Across the room a young girl with blonde hair and scars on her forehead looked up, "Watch the amphistaff…" she began. My danger sense flared up and I saw the staff rear back and spit a green fluid from its mouth. Time seemed to slow; the fluid went flying through the air headed towards Danni. Without thinking, I moved forward blocking it. The fluid splashed against my chest and wounded arm, and suddenly my whole body felt as though it were on fire. I fell to the ground feeling lightheaded. A poison, it had to be a poison. I fell to the ground nearly a foot away from the warrior's head.  
  
"At least I know you will die soon after me. Yun Harla smiles upon me." the warrior managed to choke out. Then with one last rattling breath he was gone. I looked up and saw faces staring down at me.  
  
"Hold on Kyle, we'll get you help." Master Skywalker said, a look of concern on his face. Luke glanced over at the blonde girl, "Tahiri, do you know how this poison works?"  
  
She shook her head, and looked over at me tears in her eyes, "They all keep dying just like Anakin."  
  
"Luke," I began, "I don't think I'm going to make it. Thank you… for everything." With that finally said I slowly faded away, and slipped into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Slowly, I began to become more aware of my surroundings. As my eyes fluttered I became aware of one thing. There was no pain, quite the opposite of how things should have been. When I was awake, the pain was consuming me, but now there was nothing. With this realization in mind, my eyes snapped open. I was back in the jungle, surrounded by bodies, but only now I was lying on the ground. I struggled to my feet and looked around, this was the same place I saw in my vision.  
  
"Welcome back Jedi Halcyon." A voice echoed from behind me. I turned around to see the same man I saw last time. "I do wish these were better circumstances though. How do you feel?"  
  
I looked the man in the eyes, "Master Jedi, I feel nothing. Why is this? What is happening to me?"  
  
The Jedi Master looked back at me, a strange look in my eyes. "You feel nothing my young friend for a very simple reason. That is because you my friend are quite, quite, dead."  
  
This statement rocked me back. I was dead. How was this possible? "How did I die?"  
  
"The poison. The poison could not be stopped. As we speak your friends are working to try and save you." With this said the spirit looked at me, and the jungle began to fade away, only to be replaced with the hallway I had just been fighting in. I looked around. All of the Jedi I had just fought side by side with were standing around something. I stepped forward to see what it was. It was hardly what I expected it to be. There on the deck was my body, and the Jedi Healer Tekli working furiously to save me.  
  
"Your friends are trying to save you. Even now they fight against all the odds, trying to bring you back. Do you know why?" the spirit asked.  
  
I looked back up tearing me eyes up from my body. "No, they have to see that by now I can't be saved."  
  
The spirit looked over at my body and then at me. "They are trying to save you for one simple reason. You, Kyle Halcyon, are the only one who can bring balance to the Force and the galaxy. You are the only Jedi that stands a chance of possibly saving Jedi Jacen Solo. It is your destiny, and Luke Skywalker knows this. But to do this, you must transcend death. They are hoping that somehow, you can beat death, so that you can save them all." The spirit looked at the scene again before looking back at me. "There is something else you must see." With this the Errant Venture began to fade away and was replaced by a planet I had hoped never to see again. All around me tall buildings were covered in moss and falling to the ground. Above, flaming meteorites crashed to the ground destroying even more buildings.  
  
"Why did you bring me here? Why are you showing me Coruscant?"  
  
"You do recognize this place then. It is your destiny to come here. I have foreseen it. You must come here and you will come to Coruscant and bring balance to the Force."  
  
I reached out with the Force trying to search for any signs of life or of Jacen Solo on the battered planet. But in return I felt the dark power of the dark side of the Force wash over me.  
  
The Jedi Master gazed off into the distance. "Good, you feel the darkness. You are as strong as we have foreseen. You must come to Coruscant and stop the darkness from spreading. Then and only then will the balance of the Force be maintained. But without Jacen Solo, you will fail."  
  
I looked back at the Jedi Master again tearing my eyes off of the carnage surrounding me, "How am I supposed to come to Coruscant if I'm dead? That seems rather impossible to me."  
  
"I have already told you. It is not your time to become one with the Force. You must transcend death to meet your destiny."  
  
"And how do I transcend death?" I asked trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "How do I do this?"  
  
The spirit looked back at me a barely concealed smile on his face. "You are nearly as impatient as I was. To live you must release your hold on life. Even now you struggle to live. Let go, and I will try to save you. I do not know if I can, but at least this way you have a chance of living. I will not let you die; I will not let the galaxy fall into darkness. You must let go Kyle."  
  
I looked over the landscape of Coruscant gazing upon the changing landscape. "You're right, I can't let the galaxy fall into the darkness. Thank you for allowing me to go back."  
  
"I can't be certain you will still live. If I can save you, you will awake in your body, no more than 5 minutes after you fell. Remember that you must go to Coruscant. If you don't the balance of the force will be broken."  
  
Smiling I looked back, "Master Jedi, I'm ready. But will I see you again?"  
  
"I will be your guide. My saving you will create a link between the two of us. You will be able to hear me, and I you. Before you go I have a message from Anakin Solo."  
  
The smile fell off of my face, and I nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Anakin says to tell Tahiri he is sorry he left her, but to always remember what Master Ikrit's prophecy. Remember this, she must hear it, if not your mission may be doomed."  
  
I nodded, and took one final look at a battered Coruscant. "I will come back here. I will save Jacen Solo. I swear to it. I'm ready when you are Master Jedi, but after this you are going to have to tell me your name."  
  
The Jedi Master smiled, "I will tell you my name, when you need to know. Until then, it will remain a mystery." The Jedi rose his hand and moved it before my eyes. As he did so, my eyes grew heavy and I slumped to the ground. "Let yourself go now. Do it now!" With one last thought I released my tenuous hold on life I allowed myself to die.  
  
  
  
"You will live," I heard the Jedi Master's voice in the back of my head. There was a bright flash, and I felt white-hot pain coursing through my body. I had to be back again. Reaching out with the Force I tried to quell the pain. It was like flipping a switch, the pain was all consuming one moment, but gone the next. But, it had happened more easily than anytime I had tried before. Then with a panic I realized that there was still a pressure building on my chest. What was wrong? With a gasp I took a deep breath and the pain went away. I was such an idiot, I forgot to breath. With that gasp of air I opened my eyes, and saw the faces of a dozen Jedi staring down at me, the shock showing on all their faces.  
  
I looked up and tried to force a smile, "What, you've never seen a dead man before?"  
  
"But… you were dead." Tekli stammered. "How did you come back?"  
  
"That's a good question," Zekk said looking at me, "we all felt you flow into the Force. You shouldn't be here."  
  
I looked over at Danni, "I couldn't miss that dinner," I said trying to keep a smile off of my face. Then I caught Luke's gaze and saw a look of realization dawn on his face. "The prophecy, its true," he whispered.  
  
I leaned up and took one of the other Jedi's hands and stood up. All around on the floor were the bodies of Vong soldiers. "Did we get them all?"  
  
The blonde haired Jedi, Tahiri that's what Luke had called her, looked over at me, "No, the last two warriors left when you killed their leader."  
  
"Why would they leave? That would dishonor the warrior wouldn't it?"  
  
Tahiri looked over at Master Skywalker and then me. "They left because they had to take news back to the Warmaster."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "What news would be so important that they would leave?"  
  
Tahiri took a deep breath and stared right at me. "The warrior you killed, he was no ordinary warrior. That was one of the Warmaster's crèche brothers."  
  
"They left because I killed the Warmaster's brother?" I asked trying to not sound sarcastic.  
  
"No," she replied deadpan, "This warrior was an elite warrior. On of Lord Shimera's elite shadow guard. They're the best soldiers the Yuuzhan Vong have. You killed a very important person."  
  
All around me I could feel a growing sense of admiration towards me from the younger Jedi. But the sense from Tahiri was only a sense of dread. "What's wrong now?" I asked looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"For what you just did, the Warmaster will put a death mark on your head. People will want to find you more than they wanted to find Jacen Solo. The Warmaster will do everything in his power to find you."  
  
"Why just because I killed his brother."  
  
She shook her head, "No, its more of a religious reason for them. When one of the shadow guard is defeated, the person who defeated them takes their place. Now, one of the Jeedai I mean Jedi is a member elite shadow guard. The Warmaster can't allow that to happen. It will just spread more rumors among the Yuuzhan Vong about the Jedi."  
  
"What type of rumors do you mean?"  
  
Luke looked over at me, a sad look on his face. "When Anakin saved Tahiri on Yavin 4 he had the help of a Vong warrior. In the end the warrior died saluting Anakin. Rumors spread among the Shamed ones that the Jedi redeemed Vua Rapuung from life as a shamed one. The shamed one's are beginning to believe that the Jedi will save them." Luke looked at the gathered crowd again. "Would you all mind giving me a moment with Kyle?" A few of the Jedi had confused looks on their faces, but they began to walk away, respecting Master Skywalker's request.  
  
This left me alone with Luke, and I looked up to meet his blue eyes. "You know don't you? You know about the prophecy."  
  
"I've heard a little about it, but only through the Holocron. You're the one that has to bring balance to the Force. My father, and now you. What brought you back Kyle? You were dead, there's no way you should be standing here right now."  
  
"I'm not really sure I can explain it. The man I saw in my vision, he told me that my destiny was not to die then. He showed me Coruscant, and told me I had to go, that it was my destiny to go. I'm the one who has to stop the darkness that is growing there. Luke I don't know how I know this, but if you go, you'll die and the Jedi Order with you."  
  
"How do you know this isn't a trick?" Luke asked looking at me with both the Force and his eyes.  
  
"Luke it's not a trick." I said using the Force to back up my words, "Why would the Jedi Master bring me back to life just to trick me. It's a waste of energy to do that. Luke, the Force is telling me that this is the right thing to do. I have to be the one to go to Coruscant, not you, not Mara, me. If either of you go the results are shrouded in darkness. I have to go, I have to save Jacen Solo. Without him, I'll fail and the galaxy will fall into darkness."  
  
Luke sighed, "I knew this was coming. The visions with you in them were all for a reason. You had to be here when this happened. If you hadn't been you'd never have died, and nobody would know what to do about Coruscant." Luke looked at me again, "You know when you came back, you came back more powerful than you were before. You're more powerful than any Jedi I've seen before. I can see it now, you're practically glowing in the Force."  
  
"I don't know about that. I think I have a better understanding of the Force now. I know how to use it. I'm going to use this new understanding to save Jacen. Luke you have to tell the other Jedi what happened today. Tell them about the prophecy. You have to tell them I'm going to Coruscant and the darkness gathering there. I can't do this alone, I know that much. I need some of the Jedi to follow me if we're going to succeed. You are the only one that will be able to make them understand what's going on."  
  
"I'll tell them. There's one thing you should know though. Jaina's going to want to go with you, regardless of what you might say. You have to think of what you are going to tell her. It's your decision, not mine. Tomorrow, I'll tell all of the Jedi that you are leading the mission to Coruscant, and I'll tell them about the prophecy. But until then you Kyle Halcyon had best go get some sleep. I have a feeling you're going to need it in the coming days."  
  
"Thank you Master Skywalker. I'll see you in the morning." I turned down the hallway and began walking towards my quarters, feeling Master Skywalker's gaze on me. He was worried and I understood why. What would happen in the next few weeks would determine the fate of all of the Jedi. But, Luke's advice to get sleep was a good idea; I realized I was in fact rather tired. I guess dying takes a lot out of a man.  
  
  
  
When I woke up it felt like banthas had stomped on my head all night. I buried my head into my pillow, but after a few minutes of just lying there I realized that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. It figures, even after dying I can't get a good nights sleep. Yawning I rolled over to look at the chrono sitting next to me. "Good its only… 8:30!" Seeing this I knocked the chrono off the table. That time had to be wrong there was no way I could have slept through my alarm. Reaching over the side of the bed I began grasping for the chrono. With a shout and a loud bang, I fell over the side of the bed and crashed to the deck. Laughing I looked at the chrono again, it really was 8:30. I grumbled and began pulling on clothes as fast as I could, all the while hoping I hadn't missed anything important. As I stepped out of my quarters, I paused. Something just didn't feel right. Then it hit me; I had left my gun belt sitting on the bed. Reaching out with the Force I called it to me as the doors hissed shut behind me.  
  
As I walked down the hall I fastened my gun belt, all the while looking for the nearest lift. I peered down one corridor and saw Master Skywalker entering a lift. "Luke hold the door please!" I yelled down the hall. The Jedi Master turned to look at me and shook his head.  
  
"I was wondering when we would see you up and about again Kyle." He began.  
  
"Sorry, somehow I slept through my alarm. It was supposed to wake me up at 8:00, but I guess I was… dead to the world." I said grinning.  
  
Luke shook his head, "No Kyle, you've been asleep for about three days now." This time it was Luke's turn to smile. "Feeling rested?"  
  
"Wait, I've been asleep for three days? Stang, I missed the meeting didn't I?"  
  
"No, I knew when you would wake up. The meeting starts in," Luke glanced at his wrist chrono, "eight minutes."  
  
"I took a deep breath, "Master Skywalker, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to sleep so long." As soon as I finished talking the lift ground to a stop, opening to show another hallway. Luke stepped out and I followed, all the while trying to figure out just where we were. "What happened while I was out?"  
  
"The Errant Venture arrived at Borleias, a few hours after you went to bed. We found out General Antilles has been put in command. He recalled the Wild Cards, and put them on active duty."  
  
"Wow, they actually left without me?"  
  
Luke back at me, sorrow showing in his blue eyes. "Actually, we told them you were dead. Its true… from a certain point of view. You aren't angry are you?"  
  
"Any other time I would be. But I understand the need for the New Republic to think I'm dead. Less distraction for the Coruscant mission." The door ahead opened and we walked into a briefing room.  
  
Luke looked around the room, "Looks like everyone's here. Why don't we get started?" With this everyone began moving towards a chair.  
  
I moved to sit in a chair next to Luke, but as I sat down, I noticed something shake on the chair. I reached down and saw it was my lightsaber. With a nod of thanks in Luke's direction I clipped it to my belt and sat down. I looked around the room. Some of the Jedi I recognized, and even less I actually knew. I felt someone probing me with the Force, and looked to see whom it was. Jedi Master Kyp Durron stared at me a look of concentration on his face. He wouldn't be breaking through my blocks anytime soon. Luke seemed to take notice of this and looked over in Kyp's direction.  
  
Then everyone's attention was given to Master Skywalker. "I'm sure many of you are wondering why we are meeting now," he began looking right at Kyp, "but we have some things that need to be decided. Since the Vuuzhan Vong entered our galaxy they have done nothing but cause death and destruction. The whole time, we have been on the defensive. But now something has changed that has caused me to rethink my own personal stance in this war." Kyp Durron looked up a smug look on his face, but Luke continued, "Many of you have been having visions of a growing darkness on Coruscant. I too have had these visions. There is a gathering of the dark side on Coruscant, so I have decided to send a team led by Kyle Halcyon to investigate these matters."  
  
With this the room erupted into a series of heated conversations. People were arguing about the wisdom of the mission, or the risk of the dark side. Strangely enough in the back of the room Jaina Solo sat quietly just watching. I had expected her to be one of those arguing for the mission; after all it was her twin brother being held there.  
  
Luke looked over at me, "If you are going to be leading this mission, perhaps you should get their attention."  
  
I smiled, "Probably easier said than done." I stood up away from my chair and watched a few seconds more. I took my light saber from my belt. With a brilliant snap-hiss it ignited, its dark black blade glimmering in front of me. It had the desired effect; everyone was looking at me now. With that I extinguished my blade and began speaking. "If everyone would quiet down for just a second…"  
  
Kyp Durron stormed up out of his chair. "Wait just one second. Master Skywalker. Halcyon died the first time he fought a Vong warrior and you're putting him in charge of the mission. If that's how well he does against them now, why should he lead?"  
  
Luke calmly looked over at Kyp "And who should it be? You?"  
  
"Yes, it should. I've fought the Vong more than any of you except for maybe Jaina Solo."  
  
I looked over at Kyp and his gaze locked with mine. "Objection noted Master Durron. But need I remind you, that you yourself nearly died the first time you fought the Vong."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't die."  
  
"No your whole squadron did." I countered. "It's a wonder any of your subordinates ever survive." With that comment Kyp stormed across the room and looked me right in the eyes, anger radiating off of him.  
  
"For what you just said… I should…"  
  
"Anger lead to the dark side Master Jedi. The last thing any of us need is to brush against the darkness." I countered. The room was tense all of the Jedi were looking to see what Kyp would do. He took his lightsaber off of his belt and continued looking at me.  
  
"So Halcyon, you think it's your duty to lead the mission. Right here, right now, I challenge you to a duel the winner leads the team."  
  
I shook my head and Luke began to open his mouth. I cut him off, "No, I'll take care of this." With a wave of my hand the table moved against the wall. Kyp ignited his blade and threw off his cloak. I looked down at the lightsaber sitting in my hand, and then back up at Kyp. Catching Luke's gaze I threw the hilt in his direction. He caught it and looked right at me, the worry evident on his face. I turned my attention back to the other Jedi. "I won't take up arms against a fellow Jedi. My quarrel is with the Vuuzhan Vong, not Master Durron. This isn't the way to solve our problems. Go ahead Kyp, if you feel you have to beat me, just do it." Looking at him I could see his muscles tense as he moved to swing his saber. As the blade came swinging towards me, I could feel the surprise of the other Jedi. I opened myself to the Force and began moving away, as Kyp slashed away at me. With the Force I was able to stay a step ahead of him, but I couldn't keep it up for long. Time to use a trick Corran had taught me. Kyp took a step back and looked at me.  
  
"Defend yourself. Unless you're afraid to."  
  
"I'm not afraid." I stated simply. Kyp reared back to swing again, and as he did so I sank back as deep into the Force as I ever had before. I stood still as the blade came humming towards my chest. Across the room I could hear a chorus of lightsabers igniting. As the blade struck me, I began pulling every joule of power out of it, and into me. With no power, it couldn't hurt me. Kyp looked down in astonishment as his blade sputtered out before his eyes. I couldn't hold all of the energy within me, and I began bleeding it into the deck below me. With a wave of my hand, I sent the lightsaber hilt flying towards my hand. Kyp's mouth was hanging open in astonishment.  
  
"What did I almost do?" he began looking back and forth between Master Skywalker and myself. I could sense the confusion rolling off of him in the Force as he looked back at me. "Kyle, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
I could feel the shame washing over him as he apologized. I took the lightsaber hilt in my hand and flipped it so it was facing me. I reached out and handed it to Kyp. "The dark side clouds everything right now, and tensions are high. I understand. Plug you saber in a charger it should be fine in a few hours." Kyp took the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt looking thoughtful. I looked across the room. Using the Force I amplified my words, "Now if anyone is ready to discuss the mission to Coruscant, why don't we do that?"  
  
  
  
There was still a stunned look on everyone's face, but they all returned to their seats. With a wave of my hand, I pulled the table back to its original position and took a seat. Leaning back in my seat I looked around, it was evident that some of the Jedi thought very little of me. I turned to look at Luke. "I guess I have to tell them the whole story." He slowly nodded. "Kyp, I think that once I explain this, most of your questions will have been answered. Three years ago I left the Jedi order. I'm sure some of you know the reasons, but some of you don't. I'm not going to delve into the details of my circumstances for leaving. But those of you that do know what happened, I ask that you please not spread it around." I spared a second to look right at Jaina Solo before continuing. "After I left the Jedi I joined Star Fighter Command. For the last three years I've been a fighter jockey, and I've led Wild Card Squadron." There was a sharp intake of breath from some of the others. Obviously they had heard of my squadron. "Needless to say, the Wild Cards have made a name of themselves over the years. In fact, many people consider them to be a rival of Rogue Squadron, but that's mostly because of the pranks played by both squadrons." A hand rose in the back of the room. I stopped for a second trying to place a name with the face. "Go ahead Zekk."  
  
"Your squadron is rather impressive. Why'd you leave them to come back to the Jedi?"  
  
"Well, first off, the Wild Cards think I'm dead. They know that I died when the Vong tried to board the Venture. What they don't know is that I came back. Second of all, I've been having visions. These visions have shown me I need to take a different path."  
  
Kyp looked up at me, "What have they shown you?"  
  
I took a deep breath before I continued, "When I died I was met by a Jedi Master of the Old Republic. He told me that I couldn't die, because I had a destiny to fulfill. As he was telling me this, he took me to Coruscant. While we were there, he asked me if I had felt the darkness growing on Coruscant. I'm sure many of you have too. In the end, the Jedi Master told me that I had to go to Coruscant and save Jacen Solo. Then and only then could balance be restored to the Force. So, as you can see I don't want to lead this mission for personal glory. The only reason I want to lead it is because I have to. If I don't it will fail."  
  
Jaina Solo raised her hand and began speaking, "Who are you taking with you to Coruscant?"  
  
"I don't know. But it won't be a lot of people. Jaina, it won't be you either." She opened her mouth the object, but I continued, "Hold on a second, and just think. The only thing keeping Jacen alive is the fact that the Vong haven't secured you. Without the other twin, he won't be sacrificed."  
  
"But I know Jacen better than any of you, I can find him on Coruscant."  
  
"Can you feel his presence now?" She shook her head. "Then you may not feel him on planet. But there is another factor to keep in mind. If the Vong hear that Jaina Solo, twin to Jacen is on Coruscant, how much effort will they put into finding you? As much as I would love to take you on this mission, the risks don't outweigh the gains. You're welcome to help with mission planning."  
  
"I understand what you're saying. You're right Kyle."  
  
"Thanks, I was hoping you would understand. For much of the same reason, I'm not going to take any of the older Jedi Masters. Your names would attract too much attention. I'm sure the Warmaster would love to get his hands on one of the Jedi leaders. Me, I'm an unknown quantity to the Vong. They only think they know about me is that I defeated one of their shadow guard and I'm supposed to be dead." I smiled grimly. "With someone like me leading the mission, they will think I may be acting outside the orders of the New Republic, and the Jedi."  
  
"But since you killed a member of the Shadow Guard, they will spare a lot of resources to find you." Tahiri added in.  
  
"They still think I'm dead. But that's a risk that has to be taken. I have to lead the mission. Plus, it leaves a little room for psychological warfare with the Vong. I'm the only 'Jeedai infidel' to be a member of the shadow guard."  
  
"That just means they won't kill you instantly. There's a code of honor for engaging the shadow guard, and the Vuuzhan Vong won't break it. The warriors will try to capture you. If you're captured they will make you duel until you lose."  
  
"So they can't kill me right out? They have to challenge me?"  
  
"They have to challenge you, that's the only way they can take your place. But if you begin the attack, they can fight back."  
  
"But what if I refuse the challenge? What would they do then?"  
  
Tahiri looked up, realization dawning in her eyes. "If you refuse and the attack, it would be a strike against their personal honor. They wouldn't do it."  
  
Leaning back in my chair, I smiled, "So, I have a shield. As long as I deny their challenges I'm safe."  
  
"Kyle," Kyp began, "make your decision soon on who is going. But before you decide, I want you to know that I'm volunteering to go with you."  
  
"Thank you Master Durron." I looked around the room, "Those of you that want to go on this mission, be in the Training Room two hours from now. I want to see how well you fight, and I'm sure you want to see how well I fight." I stood up and began walking towards the door. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I really need to get something to eat. It must be the pilot in me." There was a chuckling across the room. "I'll see you all later."  
  
  
  
As I walked out the door, food was the only thing on my mind. The way my stomach was growling it was a wonder nobody had heard.  
  
Behind me I heard a voice "Commander Halcyon, can I talk to you for a moment." I turned around and saw the girl, Tahiri, who knew so much about the Vong.  
  
"Sure." My stomach growled rather loudly forestalling any further response. I looked over and saw Tahiri trying to hide a smile, "But maybe while I get some food." She fell into step beside me as I walked towards the nearest cafeteria. "One thing first. Call me Kyle, not Commander Halcyon. The only people that address me by rank are the people that want me to something."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Coruscant," she said as we walked in the doors to the cafeteria.  
  
"One sec. You get a table while I grab some food. You want something?" She shook her head and I walked towards the line. By the time I got to the front of the line, there wasn't much left. Sighing I grabbed a nerfmilk, and a couple muffins. At least it was something to eat. Looking over to my right, I saw Tahiri sitting in a corner booth, slouching in her chair. Just looking at her I could see that Anakin Solo's death was eating at her. Apparently those two were closer than most people had thought. "Ok, what's up?" I asked sliding into a chair.  
  
She looked at the nerfmilk sitting in front of me and made a face. "You actually drink that stuff? Its disgusting."  
  
"I do. But I don't think that's what you wanted to say. Out with it. What's on your mind?"  
  
She took a deep breath, visibly bracing herself. "If I volunteer, would I get to go with you to Coruscant?"  
  
Leaning back in my chair I thought a second, "Well… I think you're too young…"  
  
She interrupted me, "That's what everyone always thinks. They always think that 'Oh Tahiri's too young for that'…" She paused as I started laughing a glare growing on her face. "You set me up."  
  
"Wow, that really reminded me of myself when I was your age. I always thought everyone didn't notice my abilities, but noticed my age."  
  
"That's what always happens to me." she said, sadness coloring her words. "Either that or people are afraid of me."  
  
She really was upset about this. "First off, people don't look down upon you. When I wanted to know about the Vong…"  
  
"Vuuzhan Vong." She corrected me.  
  
"Excuse me, the Vuuzhan Vong the first person Luke told me to ask was you. I have a great respect for what happened to you. I understand that it was hard for you too, and I'm pretty sure most of the other Jedi do too."  
  
"So will you let me go with you?" she questioned.  
  
"If you want to go, you can come. I need someone to tell me what to do when the Vuuzhan Vong come looking for me." I replied, a smile splitting my face.  
  
"You shouldn't joke about it. They search for you."  
  
"Then I'll just have to deal with them. But I do want you on this mission. You're the closest thing we have to an expert, and I intend to learn as much as I can."  
  
"Thank you for letting me go. I was worried that you wouldn't let me. Thanks for your time Com… Kyle."  
  
As she moved to leave, a nagging feeling settled in the back of my mind. There was something I was supposed to do. I just couldn't remember what that was.  
  
"Give her the message." The Jedi Master's voice echoed in the back of my head. "Do it now."  
  
I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Tahiri, wait a second. I'm supposed to give you a message."  
  
"A message? From who?""  
  
I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be fun. "Anakin Solo," I replied slowly. I looked over at her. It looked as though someone had just kicked her in the stomach.  
  
Tears filled her eyes, "That's not funny. You didn't see Anakin before he…" she closed her mouth unable to continue.  
  
"I'm not saying this to hurt you. When I…" I hesitated looking for the right word, "died I was told to give you a message."  
  
"You saw Anakin?" she asked as tears silently streaked down her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't see him. A Jedi Master told me to relay the message and said it was from Anakin Solo. Anakin says that he's sorry he left you, but to remember Master Ikrit's prophecy. I know this must me hard for you, I'm sorry but I had to tell you."  
  
She nodded as more tears fell down her face. "Its okay. Thank you for telling me." She laid her head on the table and her shoulders began to bob up and down. I could feel the pain rolling off of her in the Force.  
  
Unsure of what to do, I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright. The pain will always be there, but you'll eventually be able to deal with it." I paused thinking back on my own past. "Would Anakin want you to be moping around, being sad all the time? Not if you knew the same Anakin Solo I knew. He wouldn't want you to be like this Tahiri. That message was a way for him to say goodbye."  
  
She looked up and I could see the pain in her eyes. "You're right. It just feels like my heart has been torn out. I miss him so much."  
  
"I'm sure he misses you too. But he's probably watching over you right now. He probably always will be." I paused and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I miss him too. He was one of my friends too. But I know that if he were here now, he would want to go save Jacen. That's part of the reason I want to go to Coruscant. To do what Anakin would want me to do, and what he would do. You don't think I'm crazy enough to go to Coruscant for any other reason do you… Wait don't answer that."  
  
She gave a slight laugh, "You might be if some of the rumors I have heard about you are true."  
  
Forcing back the tears in my eyes, I smiled, "I had nothing to do with the 'noodle incident'."  
  
Tahiri looked back at me. "So you were responsible for that?" I shook my head theatrically as she laughed. "Thank you for talking with me and for trying to cheer me up. Have a good breakfast." With that she stood up and left. It was clear she was still hurting, and she probably always would be. That is unless Anakin Solo was still alive. Was it possible? I never saw Anakin when I died, and I couldn't believe he wouldn't personally deliver the message to me. Are you still alive Anakin? That thought echoed through my mind as I finished my food.  
  
  
  
Even as I left the cafeteria, that thought was echoing through my mind. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I hardly noticed all of the other people in the hall. At least until I felt a hand on my lightsaber. I reached my hand down to cover it and turned to see what was happening. Standing next to me was a little boy with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. A lumped formed in my throat this boy looked just like Anakin. "Hey kid. What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you were someone else." The kid looked up and looked my in the eyes. His expression changed from one of confusion to one of anger. "You're just like the rest of them aren't you?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "First off, hands off the lightsaber. Second of all, what do you mean that I'm just like the rest of them?"  
  
He lowered his hand off of my saber. "My name's Tarc, not Anakin Solo. People look at me and see Anakin, not me. It's not my fault I look like him. But that's the only reason people keep me around. It hurts them to look at me."  
  
"I'm sorry, its just the resemblance is uncanny. You look just like him. I didn't mean to imply that you were Anakin."  
  
The boy's eyes flashed fire, "That's cause that senator woman Viqi Shesh made me look like him so she could steal Skywalker's son. She said she would save my family if I did it." His lower lip began to tremble and tears rimmed his eyes. "I don't even know if they're alive."  
  
Viqi Shesh's treachery knew no end. Taking a calming breath I looked back at the kid. "Tarc, never lose hope. If you believe your family is safe, they may very well be. After this war is over you can find them, and I'm sure a lot of people here would be willing to help you."  
  
The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes. "You know something, you aren't as creepy as those other Jedi."  
  
"Thanks… I think." The boy moved to walk away, and it was then I realized something was wrong. "Tarc, you can give me back my wallet too."  
  
Tarc's face fell. "You knew?"  
  
"I ran that scam when I was younger too. Hand it over, and we'll forget it even happened." He pulled my wallet and a vibroblade out of his pocket and held them out to me. "Why'd you take the vibroblade too?"  
  
"I'm afraid the scarheads are gonna find me, or maybe even Viqi Shesh."  
  
I took the wallet from his hands. Reaching out with the Force I could feel real fear washing over the boy. He was afraid. "Keep the vibroblade, but I don't want to hear about you using it on anyone got it?" Tarc nodded his head. "And if I hear about anymore missing wallets I know who to go to first."  
  
"I'm not gonna do it again. I promise."  
  
"All right. Go on and find yourself something to do." The boy ran off, leaving me with my thoughts again. Reaching out with the Force I called out "Anakin if you're out there answer me." This was crazy what was I doing, Anakin had to be gone. But then I did something crazier, I waited for an answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyle? a voice called out tentatively. Is that you? I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. This was impossible. Anakin Solo was supposed to be dead.  
  
Anakin? I called out.  
  
Wrong Solo brother, think again, the voice came back with a tinge of amusement. Get somewhere where you can be alone. I need to talk to you. Call out to me when you are ready. Abruptly I could no longer hear Jacen in the Force. Just like that he was gone. Looking up I saw Danni looking down at me.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm… yeah I think so." I shook me head trying to clear the cobwebs. "Where are you headed to in such a hurry?"  
  
"I'm going to volunteer for the mission, so I'm headed down to the training room." A smile lit up her face. "Isn't that where you are supposed to be?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." I replied shakily rising to my feet. "I was just on my way there. But I had to get some food."  
  
"And talk to Tahiri?" she asked. She was baiting me.  
  
I shook my head. "There's nothing going on between the two of us. First of all I'm nearly 4 years older than her. But I had to give her a message from Anakin. A message I was told to deliver when I…" I hesitated looking for the right word, "died."  
  
"Well then, why don't we go down to the training room now."  
  
"Sure, that's a good idea." I shook my head again everything was still fuzzy.  
  
She looked back at me again, the worry evident on her face. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you always look good." The words had leapt out of my mouth before I even realized what I was saying and in response I felt my cheeks warming.  
  
Danni smiled, a twinkle in her eyes, "Why Commander, are you flirting with me?" Before I could respond Luke interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me you two," he said a smile lighting up his face. "But I need to talk to Kyle for a minute."  
  
"Yeah… no problem Luke." I stammered trying to return my face to its normal color. "I'll see you later Danni," I said waving. I could tell that Luke was still amused. He looked over at me.  
  
"You know there is a Jedi technique to redirect the flow of blood."  
  
"I know, believe me I know. I just couldn't concentrate. I guess I was… distracted."  
  
Luke covered his mouth; I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted. We could have seen just how red you could be." He paused looking at me as I flushed red again. "Still can't concentrate?"  
  
Abruptly the color faded from my face. "Now I can. I'll have to remember this trick. Keep me from embarrassing myself. What did you need to see me about Master Skywalker?" I asked trying to sound somewhat professional again.  
  
The smile fell off Luke's face. "Don't go to the training room." I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Luke cut me off. "Let me finish. Things between you and Kyp need to cool down first. You showed him up, and a lot of people are not gong to like you for that. Let me cool things down. It will be better in the long run this way. You have to admit, it's rather strange that not many of the other Jedi have heard of you before and now you're leading a major mission. Let me explain some things today and give you a fresh start tomorrow."  
  
"That's probably a good idea. Tell them I wasn't feeling well. You and Danni can both back that up. I have some meditating to do."  
  
"Kyle, get some rest too. You really don't look to good right now."  
  
I smiled shakily, "See you later Luke." I turned and walked down the hall. Nearby there was a room that the Jedi had converted for meditating in. Nobody else was inside when I walked in. I took a comfortable seat on the floor and closed my eyes. Reaching out with the Force I called Jacen? You there?  
  
A presence filled my mind. That was quick? Are you ready to learn?  
  
One second, how are you able to talk to me like this? It shouldn't be possible.  
  
From what I have learned, it normally isn't. But you changed all that when you died. I already sense your confusion Kyle, give me a second to explain. You already know I'm on Coruscant, but what you don't know is this. There is a Jedi of the old order teaching me the ways of the past. I've been learning the old Jedi ways and about the Vong. They tried to shape me like Tahiri, but it didn't work. With the Force I was able to undo everything they tried. But I kept all the useful information they tried to implant into me.  
  
Okay, but how does that all relate to me?  
  
Have patience, I'm getting to that. A sense of annoyance came back to me through the Force connection. I've had vision. In these visions there was an old Jedi Master that told me you would save me. And that together we would maintain the balance of the force. But this could only happen after you embraced your destiny, and to accept your destiny you had to die. When you died, you broke a barrier in the Force that nobody had broken before. Whether you realize it or not, your connection to the Force has grown to a level that is stronger than even Master Yoda's. Your new connection to the Force is what allows this. In theory you could communicate like this to any Jedi, at least I think you could. There is a connection between the two of us because we have to work together, and I have to teach you what I have learned. Are you ready to learn how to defeat the Vuuzhan Vong?  
  
I think so. I paused trying to find the right answer. When do we start?  
  
  
  
Right now. I'll start showing you what I've learned. But I have to warn you of something.  
  
Warn me of what Jacen?  
  
This link that you can make. It connects minds in a way where all blocks are useless.  
  
I paused. So you could read me mind?  
  
Yes and you could read mine. I'm trying not to intrude on your thoughts, but sometimes it will happen. A pulse of embarrassment flowed through the link. Uncle Luke was right you know. You could have turned a lot redder Laughter echoed through my mind.  
  
This link is not going to be good for trying to have a private life is it? I questioned sending a feeling of frustration in the Force.  
  
I could feel Jacen's barely concealed mirth. Probably not. he hesitated. Don't even think about trying to find something embarrassing about me.  
  
Who me? I replied with a mock innocence, sending a laugh pulsing through the Force. Why don't we try to get started? What are you going to teach me now?  
  
I'm sure you've noticed by now that the Vong can't be felt through the Force. That is true, but the Vong still exist within a Force-like area. Imagine this. The Vong side of the Force and our side of the Force broke apart long ago. Picture it like a fork in the road. If you go back far enough, you'll see the split.  
  
I sank deeper into the Force, deeper that I had ever gone before all the while picturing the divergence of the Vong Force and Jedi Force. Then it just seemed to click. I see it.  
  
Good. Are there any Vong items in the room you're in?  
  
I opened my eyes ever so slightly, and searched the room. Yes, a few lambents. Why?  
  
Good. Go back to the split you found, but this time go to the Vong side. It's going to be hard, you won't be used to it. Gradually you'll get used to it. Go ahead and try it.  
  
I pictured the split in my mind again. Instead of staying still I pushed into the Vong side of the Force. But almost as soon as I took the path, I felt the connection break, it was like trying to push up a hill of mud. I tried again this time pushing with all my strength. Once I touched the Vong Force I felt myself slipping again. Somehow, through sheer force of will I was able to stop myself. I relaxed a little seeing if that would cause me to lose the connection, but I stayed in place. Okay, I'm there. Now what?  
  
Feels strange doesn't it? Reach out for the people around you. Do you feel any of the other Jedi?  
  
I opened my sphere of responsibility looking for the others, but I felt nothing. Jacen could sense my confusion though the Force.  
  
You don't feel them do you? That's because the Vong Force doesn't affect us. But if there were Vong nearby I'm sure you could feel them. Use the Vong Force, lift the lambent.  
  
We have to find a better word than Vong Force. How bout Vorce or something? I could feel Jacen's amusement at this retort. Reaching out with the Vorce I found the lambent. Tentatively I reached out and tried to move it. Opening my eyes a crack I could see it shaking.  
  
Good, now pick it up and move it to your hand.  
  
I'll try… I began.  
  
No, do or do not, there is not try. Jacen replied in a voice meant to resemble Master Yoda. I chuckled and reached out to the lambent again. This time it flew to my hand. Good. You're learning this a lot faster than I did.  
  
Is there a way to use both the Force and Vorce at the same time?  
  
Yes, but its kinda hard to figure out. Go back to before the two paths diverged. Reach out with the Force and Vorce at the same time. Try and lift both your lightsaber and the lambent at the same time.  
  
I took my lightsaber off of my belt and placed it before me. Reaching out with both the Force and Vorce I looked for both objects. Finding them I sent them flying to my hands. I could feel Jacen's surprise running through our connection. What? You didn't think I could do it?  
  
No, I didn't think you could learn it so quickly. You are learning a lot faster than I did.  
  
Yeah, I don't have as many distractions as you. I can understand how this would be hard for you to do when the Vong are trying to shape you.  
  
How long have we been working? Jacen asked, clearly trying to change the subject.  
  
I dunno, but it doesn't feel like long.  
  
Check your chrono smart one. I sheepishly looked at my wrist. You're turning red again.  
  
Wow, it's been 12 hours. I said ignoring the comment. It didn't seem like it.  
  
Kyle I have to go I'll speak with you later. Jacen's voice echoed through my mind sounding tired.  
  
Jacen, listen to me. If you ever need help with the pain or whatever, we can share the burden with this link.  
  
A sense of appreciation rolled back to me through the Force. Thanks my… and then the connection was cut off, leaving me alone. At least so I thought. When I opened my eyes the room was filled with a glaring light.  
  
"Wake up mortal!" a voice commanded.  
  
"Your wish is my command, goddess." I muttered stretching out sore muscles.  
  
"Oh good, you did know about the Goddess stuff." Jaina Solo looked at me and smiled. "How long have you been in here?"  
  
I hesitated. "About 12 hours. Why, what's up?" I struggled to my feet and looked her in the eyes. "Guess I've been here a little while too long."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes, "Just like Jacen. You lose track of time while meditating. Funny I never figured you for that type of person."  
  
"We all change over time, or after important events."  
  
"You look at things differently since you…" she paused looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Died." I finished for her. "Yes that has changed my outlook on things."  
  
"But not all things." She replied a big smile on her face. "So what's this I hear about you and Danni Quee?"  
  
I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, but using the Force I stopped myself from blushing. "I really wish most of the people I knew weren't Jedi." I responded trying to keep myself from laughing. "But what about you Jaina Solo, I mean Goddess? What's this I hear about you and a certain Colonel Fel?"  
  
This time it was Jaina's turn to turn bright red. I laughed as she blushed furiously. "Lets change the subject, I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Ask away Goddess."  
  
"You know you're getting real annoying with that."  
  
"I know, I'm going to keep it up for a while too."  
  
She sighed. "Maybe I just shouldn't ask you then." She stared at me as I tried to keep a straight face. "Kyle, here's the deal. You know about Twin Suns Squadron right?" I nodded. "Good, then you know part of the mission is to trick the Vong into thinking I'm Yun Harla."  
  
"I thought you were Goddess."  
  
"This is going to get old real quick isn't it? Anyway, I want you to join Twin Suns Squadron. They think you're one of the shadow guard. The Vong will see you and Kyp Durron flying with me. It leaves them to wonder why both a Jedi Master and member of the shadow guard serve a goddess. Are you in?"  
  
"Jaina, slow down a second. I'm already the leader of Wild Card Squadron."  
  
She interrupted. "They think you are dead. Colonel Jace is in command now. He's doing pretty good too. We just flew with the Cards earlier."  
  
"Well at least he finally got promoted. But I don't think I could leave my squadron. Doesn't really matter though, I'm an A-Wing pilot and you all fly X-Wings."  
  
"Nope, you can fly whatever you want."  
  
"There's no way out of this is there?"  
  
"No, the goddess commands it."  
  
I sighed, "As you command goddess. I shall join your squadron and be your humble servant."  
  
"Good after the Coruscant mission, you will join us."  
  
"You mean if I make it back." I tried to smile. "It's not going to be an easy mission."  
  
"Not if, when. No one else is going to die. You're strong so you'll be back."  
  
"I hope so. Now Goddess, how about some food? I'm starving."  
  
"I can't eat with the rest of you mortals. You will have to join me in my dining room."  
  
"As you command goddess." I smiled again. "You're just going to get sick of me aren't you?"  
  
"Probably, follow me mortal and we shall dine." I smiled and followed Jaina out the door. This evening could be very interesting.  
  
  
  
After a short walk we arrived at a set of wooden doors. Slowly they slid open revealing a large room filled with Twin Suns Pilots. Kyp Durron looked up trying to keep from laughing, "Welcome back goddess."  
  
Slowly all of the other pilots stood, trying to keep their expressions calm, "All hail the goddess." I covered my face with my hands desperately trying not to laugh. Jaina glared at me and looked at her pilots.  
  
"Thank you mortals. You may continue eating." She moved towards the table where Kyp and another man were sitting. Watching Jaina and the man I saw a look pass between the two of them. This had to be Jag Fel. "Colonel Jag Fel, this of Commander Kyle Halcyon of Wild Card Squadron." Jag's jaw dropped.  
  
"Aren't you dead?"  
  
I looked down at myself, "Don't look like it. Jaina, do I look dead to you?"  
  
She laughed, "If you are you're the liveliest dead man I've ever met."  
  
I smiled and looked back at Jag. "To make a long story short I was dead, but I got better." My attention was diverted as a huge nerfsteak was placed in front of me. "I wish I got this good of food any other time. This alone is reason enough to join your squadron."  
  
Jag looked at me, "Don't you command the Wild Cards?"  
  
"Didn't you command Vanguard Squadron?"  
  
Jag finally smiled. "Point taken. I can see why you would want to join Twin Suns." Jag was no longer looking at me; instead he was staring at Jaina. Jaina noticed this and flushed red. At least I wasn't the only one with that problem.  
  
Jaina looked right back at Jag, "So… you joined the squadron because of me?" she asked, a smile painted on her face."  
  
In a deadpan tone Jag replied, "No it was definitely the food." This response earned him a quick punch on the arm from Jaina as Kyp and I both laughed. Jaina's hard stare ended out laughing bout rather quickly though.  
  
"I think I'll finish my food now, before the goddess decides to take it away from me." Then I noticed my plate starting to slide across the table towards Jaina.  
  
"I think your food privileges are up…" Jaina began, but she was interrupted as I used the Force to fling my plate in her direction.  
  
"I think I'll be leaving now." I said rising from the table. As I stood, a bowel of ice cream went flying into my face. "Goddess you shouldn't have done that." I said shaking my head, as a cup of water went flying across the table, landing right on Jag Fel. "Ooops. I think I'll be leaving now." I dived out the door as another bowel of ice cream came flying my way accompanied by a series of laughs. That was more fun than I had had in a while. I yawned as I walked down the hall. But it was definitely time for some sleep.  
  
  
  
I woke up to one of the worst sounds in the galaxy. Someone was knocking on my door. I buried my face deeper into the pillow. It was too early for this. "Go away!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the pillow, "Or if you're a Jedi Master, go away Master." I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head, but the knocking didn't stop. "I'm just going to ignore you, maybe then you'll go away!" If anything the knocking got louder this time. "I'm serious, go away or there will be consequences!" This time the knocking stopped, but a few seconds later I heard my door swish open.  
  
"Wake up Kyle." I didn't even pay attention to who it was that was calling me, instead I burrowed my face deeper in the pillow. "Seriously, its important, the Vong are inbound." This got my attention and I reached out with the Force to see whom it was that had come in uninvited. It figured, it was Danni. Thanks Luke I thought sarcastically.  
  
"Alright I'll get up." I said pulling my face out of the pillow. I rolled over to look at her, "How'd you get in?"  
  
"Just cause I'm a scientist, you don't think I know how to pick a lock." I shrugged. "Are you decent?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked confused.  
  
"Do you have clothes on?" I nodded. She reached out and pulled the sheet off my bed. "Good then I'm taking these so you don't go back to sleep."  
  
I snorted and laughed. "I'm a fighter pilot you think that's going to stop me?" I asked climbing out of my bed. "Now where'd I put my shirt?" I was still in my pants from last night. By the time I'd gotten back to my quarters I was too tired to mess around. I looked up and saw Danni looking the other direction, a little red coloring her face. Obviously the scientist wasn't as unflappable as she appeared. Smiling I reached out with the Vong Force and lifted the pillow off of my bed. I sent it flying across the room so that it flew right into her face. "I told you there'd be consequences if you tried to wake me up." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"That's not funny." She said, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh too. I opened my mouth to reply and the other pillow from my bed came flying and hit me in the face. "You aren't the only one that can levitate pillows." This time she couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
  
"You know this means war." I said with a wink.  
  
"Anytime flyboy, anytime. Hurry up and get a shirt on though, we have to go."  
  
I smiled and spread my arms. "What I can't go like this?"  
  
"You could, but… never mind. Just put a shirt on." Her face flushed red again.  
  
"Your wish is my command." I bowed and then walked towards my closet, and pulled out a shirt. Pulling it on over my head, I asked, "So what's so important that you had to wake me up at this sithly hour?"  
  
"We got reports that the Vong are moving in on Borleias. Master Skywalker figured that the best time to leave would be during the attack."  
  
"He's right," I said, "but I haven't assembled a team yet."  
  
"He made it for you."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "He did, did he?" I paused long enough to shrug my shoulders, "At least he knows what he's doing. Now how bout some breakfast?"  
  
"Didn't you just hear a word I said? The Vong are coming."  
  
I shook my head, "No they're not, I'd feel them if they were…" I paused. "Ooops, I shouldn't have said that. Don't ask me to explain, but just trust me, they won't be here for at least…" I paused reaching out with the Vong force, "12 hours. That's plenty of time for some breakfast don't you think?"  
  
"Is food all you pilots think about?"  
  
"That's not all I think of." The words slipped out of my mouth as I was staring at her, and I felt my face starting to flush. I quickly added, "I also think about sleep. Since I can't get any sleep, how bout some food?" I walked out the door. "You comin, or are you going to stand in my room all day?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm coming. But don't you think you should tell Master Skywalker that the Vong aren't here?"  
  
I shook my head, "He already knows."  
  
"So he lied to me?"  
  
"I wouldn't say he lied. What he said was true, from a certain point of view. They are coming, just not now."  
  
"Then why would he tell me that?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine." I lied. Luke's trying to play matchmaker, I just hope none of his family finds out about it. "So how bout that breakfast?"  
  
"You're buying."  
  
"No problem." And then we headed off to breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could you eat that much?"  
  
"It's a pilot thing I guess, you eat as much as you can when you can. Besides," I smiled, "I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday."  
  
"You know, you really aren't living up to your reputation as an egotistical flyboy."  
  
I put a shocked look on my face. "Who me? An ego? Never." I laughed, "Okay, maybe I do have an ego, but I try to keep it under control."  
  
Danni looked back at me, "Keyword being 'try'."  
  
I clutched my chest, "Ouch, I'm hurt you could think that of me." Before I could say anything else a wave of pain washed over me, dropping me to the deck. I could barely breath; my chest felt like it was in fire. Dimly I realized that I could hear Danni in the background asking me if I was okay. Somehow, the Jedi Master's trick had failed; it felt like I was dying again. Then something clicked in my mind. This wasn't my pain I was feeling. Jacen? Is that you I called out?  
  
No, but I feel it too. I thought it was you. I could feel Jacen's confusion flowing through the Force, but it was the lesser sensation compared to the pain.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I opened my eyes, to see Danni reaching down to grab my arm. Using the Force I feebly tried to push her arm away. She said something, but I couldn't hear her. Gritting my teeth even harder I tried to speak, "Don't touch me, if you do you'll feel what I'm feeling." I heard Jacen's voice again, This feels familiar though.  
  
Feels like when I died, or when I came back. Something clicked in my mind as the pain began to subside, replaced by a feeling of confusion.. Someone came back. Someone who was supposed to be dead.  
  
Someone did the exact same thing you did.  
  
Only I didn't do it on my own. There was a Jedi Master who pushed me back to life. There was a flash and I saw myself standing on Coruscant, and standing beside me was Jacen Solo. "Any idea what's happening?" I asked Jacen.  
  
"No idea, sorry." He was looking up at the sky, watching the burning metal fall to the sky. "It looks worse than when I last saw it. A lot worse."  
  
"That because it is." A voice said from behind me. I dropped my hand to my lightsaber and turned around. The glowing Jedi Master stood before me smiling. He looked at Jacen. "You my friend are not supposed to be here. It was… unforeseeable that you would be able to share in Jedi Halcyon's visions. However, this will simplify things. I assume you both have felt the…" he paused apparently looking for the right word, "disturbance in the Force."  
  
"We have." I replied.  
  
The Jedi Master nodded, "You were the only ones. No one else felt what you did, or at least not on the same level you did."  
  
"Who was it?" Jacen asked looking the Jedi Master right in the eyes. "Please tell me, it felt so… familiar."  
  
The spirit looked at both of us. "I'm not sure that I should tell you. I don't want either of you going off on your own to save him. If you did, the results would be devastating to the Jedi. If I am to tell you, both of you must promise to tell no one. But above all you must not act on what has happened." The look in his eyes told me there would be no negotiating. Either we agreed or we would not be told.  
  
Crossing my arm over my chest, I looked at the Jedi. "I agree."  
  
The Jedi Master looked back at Jacen. "And now young Solo the decision rests with you. Think hard about this, you may not like what you learn."  
  
Jacen closed his eyes and I could tell he was having a hard time deciding. Finally he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, I agree."  
  
The Jedi Master looked at the both of us and clasped both hands behind his back. "What you felt was a Jedi being brought back to life. Much like you were Jedi Halcyon. Only this is different, this Jedi forced himself back to life. I really don't know how it was possible. But he lives." The Jedi Master lowered his head and paused.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked trying to keep my voice neutral. Glancing over at Jacen I noticed he was getting as annoyed as I. "Who?"  
  
The Jedi Master looked right at Jacen and spoke softly, "It is your brother Anakin."  
  
I saw Jacen's jaw drop and tears forming in his eyes. "That's impossible."  
  
The Jedi Master nodded. "It should be. But there is one possible answer. When I brought Jedi Halcyon back to life, the barrier between life and death was broken. Anakin was able to cross this gap."  
  
I cleared my throat. "Where is he? We have to get to him before the Vong."  
  
"My friends you can not do that. You promised." The Jedi Master smiled, "But you may be able to get to him and still fulfill your destinies."  
  
"He's on Coruscant isn't he?" Jacen blurted out. "He's right here under my nose and you ask me to do nothing?"  
  
"Do nothing for now. Your brother is strong, and he will survive. It seems that he will play a rather substantial role in upcoming events. But if you go to find him now, you will fall Jacen Solo. And if you die I will be unable to bring you back, and without you the Jedi are doomed."  
  
Jacen shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'll do as you say Master Jedi. But promise me you'll let me save my brother."  
  
"I can't do that." The Jedi Master replied with a small smile.  
  
I interrupted, "But I can." I looked at Jacen, "We will save Anakin, even if we have to die trying."  
  
"You both must rest now. There is much that depends on your actions in these coming days. Perhaps I will see you again." With that being said the Jedi Master shimmered out of sight as did the images of Coruscant.  
  
Jacen, we will save him.  
  
I know. But I have to go now. Take care of yourself, and don't tell Jaina that Anakin is still out there.  
  
Why? I started to ask, but the connection was cut, and with that I became aware of the world around me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still sprawled out on the deck. But crouching down next to me was Danni, worry evident in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head, "No, but I will be." The Jedi Master's voice echoed in the back of my head telling me that the future depended on my actions. "I have to be."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked a puzzled look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
http://ap_history_online.tripod.com/apehreviews.htm 


End file.
